The Beatdown
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Jarik is about 15 in this story and manages to get himself in a fair bit of trouble.


THE BEATDOWN

Leia was completely enjoying her new job of teaching university students in the arts of diplomacy. For one thing, it was far fewer hours than she'd put in when she'd headed the diplomatic corps for so many years. And the young faces she looked upon made her feel young herself. She had originally approached the subject in a somewhat abstract manner, but her students were eager to learn about her real life events, and she altered her approach to a case study form.

Her next class was in twenty minutes and she was using the time to touch up her holopresentation. She was nearly finished when her comm went off.

She groaned at the identifier. It was Jarik's school.

"This is Professor Solo."

"This is Principal Akmet in regards to your son Han Jarik Solo. He's being suspended for three days. Please pick him up now."

"Sir, may I ask what this is about?"

"He beat up another student. He knows very well what the rules are and yet defied them, anyway."

Leia groaned. "Sir, I have a class in less than ten minutes to teach. Can it wait?"

"No, ma'am, it cannot."

There was another incoming, this one from Han. "Hold please," Leia said sharply to Principal Akmet. She'd never liked the humorless Theelin and she liked him even less right now. "Han, I'm on with the principal of Jarik's school."

"Yeah, well, I just got off with the dumb bastard. My classes are done, I'm headed over there to pick him up. You coming?"

"Yes." She flipped back to Principal Akmet. "I'll meet you there shortly. "Sir, I assure you that I take this sort of behavior very seriously and my husband and I will handle it."

Leia realized that she had to cancel her class. No doubt her students would be pleased; it was a lovely day and they'd have a chance to be outdoors enjoying it.

At the moment, she didn't know who she was more annoyed at, Principal Akmet or her son.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han hated the principal of his son's school even more than his wife did. The humanoid complained to them frequently that their son wouldn't sit still in class, wouldn't apply himself to anything other than math, physics and computer technology; his teachers complained that Jarik certainly had the ability to perform better academically.

He remembered a time in the principal's office where the principle sighed tragically and in a condescending tone informed Jarik that he'd do so much better if he applied himself was met with Jarik saying to him, "Yeah, sure, but you know what? I don't care." The remark had infuriated the Theelin. Leia felt that her son's behavior was inappropriate but she recognized that all of their kids were different from each other, and this happened to be the one that didn't really care much for school.

"You may go in," the droid who worked the attendance desk announced. Han rolled his eyes.

Jarik was sitting in the principal's office and his expression was slightly bemused. He did have a split lip and his one eye was turning a brilliant shade of purple. His arms were clearly scratched and it was likely he'd be sporting a lot more bruises soon.

"Jarik, perhaps you'd care to tell your mother and father why he has to take you home," Akmet said ponderously.

"Sure." Jarik seemed eager to tell the story; there was no hint of repentance in the boy's demeanor. "There's these guys, the Kewl Kids, and they were hassling this girl they pick on all the time, just 'cause she's different."

Akmet looked at Han, glaring. "I believe your son exaggerates."

"No, I don't. I only exaggerate about my racing stats. I got tired of those guys being such jerks to her. They were gonna take her into the woods behind here and they were each gonna have a piece of her, that's what they said. I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"Jaurin Helsh is a very unusual girl. If she didn't want the attention, she should stay away from those boys," Akmet pronounced haughtily.

"Jaurin tries to stay away from 'em but they keep hassling her 'cause the mean girls pick on her and they started doing the same."

"Perhaps if Miss Helsh - "

Leia saw that Han was about to go off on the principal. She glared at Han in a way that he knew that he'd better keep his mouth shut.

"So I went after 'em. They were gonna rape her." Jarik resolutely crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't know that," Akmet reprimanded Jarik.

"Whaddya think getting a piece of a girl means? Are you that clueless?" Jarik shot back fearlessly.

"And where are my son's accusers?" Han demanded.

"The three boys he beat up are some of the finest young men this school has ever known," Akmat said, his haughty tone returning.

"Just 'cause they're good at sports, you let 'em pass classes. I know this 'cause Miridi tutors 'em." Miridi was Jarik's present girlfriend.

"That's five days' suspension!" Akmet shouted angrily. "And I suggest you punish him appropriately!"

"I think we can handle this. C'mon, kid, we're going home." Jarik stood up a little more stiffly than usual. He was nearly as tall as Han and thin as a rail.

"Jarik," Leia said to her son, her patience strained. "I respect that you defended the young woman. But this is hardly the way to settle things."

"Mom, these guys are untouchable. It's not like I was looking for a fight."

Han looked at Leia, and she looked at him. "We'll discuss this at home."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The ride home had been silent and awkward. They finally arrived at their apartment. Leia handed her son an ice pack, which he put over his eye.

"Go to your room while we talk about this," Han ordered his son.

The two parents looked at each other. "I really don't think he deserves five days' suspension," Han said. "He was trying to do what's right. Jarik's always been about fighting for the underdog."

"I understand that, Han, but encouraging him to use his fists to solve problems tends not to work very well."

"It depends upon who your attackers are. Apparently these kids he tangled with are total hotshots. Sometimes, they don't listen to anything but force."

"I can live with the fact that he's a smartass at times, " Leia conceded. "But if he's going to start getting into fistfighting, we've got a problem."

"It's not his MO," Han reminded her. "He usually gets people on his side by getting them to laugh. It'd have to be an extreme situation for him to start taking names and kicking asses."

"I agree. But it's not going to help him in the future if this is his solution. I agree with what he did, but not how he did it."

"So what do you suggest for punishing the kid?" Han asked.

"For the next five days, no working on his rocket sled or sun jammer."

Han contemplated that. "I guess that's fair."

"He still has to complete his schoolwork."

"That'd be a given."

"And we'll have to split our time with him. I'm not about to let him be alone. He'll have good intentions but he gets fidgety and then all hell breaks loose."

"We'll figure that out." Han groaned at the thought; he had obligations as well, but they were in it together. "Still, I have to admire that he went to the mat for a young lady."

"I admire it, too, Han. But let's not excuse him for his resolution."

"Do you need me to stay or are you done for the day?"

"I'm done. I'll keep the boy out of trouble."

Leia couldn't help but smile a little. "He really is your son, you know."

"Yeah, and you've always said I really have a way with people."

Han went to Jarik's door. "You can come out now."

Jarik came in to face his parents. "We've made a decision as to what you'll do over the course of your suspension," Leia told him.

"What, you're gonna punish me for trying to help someone?" Jarik seemed puzzled.

"We're not going to punish you for that," Han said to him. "But we aren't about to let you start using your fists to solve your problems."

"Do you need to go to medical? You look pretty banged up," Leia observed.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Hey, you think I look bad, you should see the other guys." Jarik grinned as much as he was able with a split lip.

The parents rolled their eyes. "He's incorrigible, you know," she said to Han.

"He comes by it honestly."


End file.
